Bonanza Episode Unpublished: Doc Cassidy
by The Cat Lady
Summary: A new girl comes to town and wins the Cartwright's hearts, especially Adam's. Short chapters, Adam/MarySue. Don't hate me. Also some supporting characters and historical facts may not be accurate. Written to be episode-length.
1. Chapter 1

**Adam Cartwright leaned** against the teller window, the girl behind it flattered by his attention. He was inquiring about the rates of shipping cattle feed, but saw no reason why he couldn't enjoy a flirt with the sweet little thing.

She blushed and giggled girlishly. "Oh Adam, you're just too much. Here's what you wanted, now you better scat before my manager sees me making small talk and fires me." She giggled again, and slid a piece of paper across the counter, numbers and figures written across it in neatly typed row.

"Thanks Honey, I owe you one." Adam winked and gave his adorable grin, and moved away from the window.

With spare time to kill, he moseyed to the platform, watching the passengers disembark, half wishing that he too were getting off that train, just returning from some grand adventure elsewhere.

His eye was caught suddenly by an almost angelic sight. A girl appearing to be around the age of twenty-two or so stepped off the train onto the platform, politely refusing the porter's assistance and instead gripping the rail as she stepped down the steep stairs to the ground.

Adam found himself entranced by her beauty. Her glossy, raven-black hair was pulled back tight and business like, very functional, and yet on her it was incredibly charming.

In fact, every aspect of her stated functional, but Adam found it quite attractive, even her small rimmed glasses (he suspected she didn't need them, though she seemed used to wearing them) that sat on the bridge of her nose to camouflage her gorgeous gold-flecked jade colored eyes.

He leaned back against the station wall, not allowing himself to stare blatantly, but teasing himself with a glance at her now and then. He fought the impulse to grin boyishly when his eyes met hers, and she started towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine Renee Cassidy** stepped out of the train and down to the ground, ignoring the porter's outstretched arm. She tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and surveyed the station platform.

It was swarming with hordes of travelers and those greeting them, all engaged in their own little affairs of hugging and kissing and crying welcomes and farewells; but one man caught her eye.

He stood leaning against the wall, looking indifferent to the surroundings, himself with a strand of rebellious hair that just refused to stay back. His hair was black as coal, his brown eyes piercing, and yet very gentle.

She felt a girlish giggle rise up as his gaze met hers, but quelled the impulse and strode towards purposefully him, her head high.

"Excuse me sir. Christine Cassidy. Might I impose on you for a minute?" She extended her hand briskly. He took it, the warmth of his large hand enveloping her small ones.

She felt intimidated suddenly, at his largeness in comparison with her own petite build; he stood a whole head higher, and could probably fit both hands around her waist, fingers touching.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, smelling the faint scent of sun-warmed citrus.

"Indeed. Adam Cartwright." His voice was warm and welcoming, and he smiled mischievously, still holding her captured hand.

Her eyes narrowed with displeasure, and she snatched her hand away from him, the tone of her voice was so cold that Adam almost shivered.

"Well then, Mr. Cartwright, could you possibly be so kind as to point me in the direction of Doctor Martin?"

Slightly confused at her sudden anger, Adam nodded, his face, though now puzzled, still holding his engaging grin.

"Certainly, Miss Cassidy, why don't I show you the way to his place?"

"That would be adequate, thank you." The frigid tone hadn't left her voice, but her face remained impassive, itself betraying no sign of her displeasure.

Adam offered to help her with her luggage, to which she replied a curt "No" as she gathered a small carpet bag and a smaller black leather bag and turned to follow him to the doctor's. He turned and left the station, with her close behind.

Outside on the dusty street he turned to look at her again, unsure if he should apologize for offending her, unsure how he had managed to offend her. While deciding this dilemma he was approached by the doctor, who spoke rapidly.

"Adam! Why I thought that was you. Who is this lovely young thing? My Adam, you do have quite the eye. Say, did I see you coming from the train station just now?"

Adam grinned at the intense flow of words coming from the doctor, and jumped in at the pause.

"Doc, this is Christine Cassidy, she asked me to introduce you to her. And yes, I did just come from the train station."

The doctor continued, having barely listened to what Adam had said.

"Ahh excellent, you didn't, by any chance, happen to see a doctor get off the train did you?" The doctor looked expectantly for an answer.

"I can't rightly say Doc; I don't know that a doctor looks any different from any other man when getting off a train." Adam grinned again.

He heard the girl next to him clear her throat, and glanced at her, noting her expression had indeed now changed to reflect her displeasure, but her hint was ignored by the doctor.

"Well, I got a telegram from the medical school in Chicago that a Dr. C. R. Cassidy would be arriving on the ten fifteen train today. The school is run by an old friend of mine, and he wanted me to give this Cassidy fellow a try at doctoring out here."

The doctor finally paused for breath, and Christine took her chance. She placed her hand on her hip and pushed in front of Adam, directly into the old doctor's line of sight. He looked at her expectantly, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Yes dear, can I help you?"

"Doctor Martin? _I_ am Doctor Christine Renee Cassidy. Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's jaw dropped** as he stared at this beautiful girl in front of him. Her expression of extreme dislike denied her friendly words, but she put out her hand to be shaken. The doctor, also quite stunned, shook it more as a reflex than a welcome.

"Y-you?! You're Dr Cassidy? I was expecting… well… certainly not such a pretty young thing…"

He stopped, unable to quite collect his thoughts and force them into words.

"You were expecting a man. I understand your hesitation at welcoming me unconditionally to the medical profession, but your concerns are unjustified. Surely you trust this friend of yours who heads the school I recently graduated from?"

Dr Martin looked quite shaken. "Yes but-"

"Am I to understand that you are refusing to allow me to assist you in your practice?"

"N-no, that's not at all what I'm saying… but some of the people here might not… you know… take to the idea of a female doctor."

Christine's left eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as the doctor stumbled over his answer. She suddenly whirled around and started marching back to the station, talking half to herself as she walked.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want anything to do with me, then I most certainly want nothing to do with you…"

Adam recovered himself and started after her.

"Miss Cassidy, now wait just a minute." He grabbed at her arm and she whirled around, her hand landing squarely across his face.

She looked stunned for a second, but recovered, her face reddening with both anger and embarrassment.

"I think not, Mr. Cartwright. First of all, I am _Dr_ Cassidy. Second, do not ever touch me. Third, I will not put up with your patronization, and fourth, I do not need the embarrassment that your beloved _male_ doctor has just put me through."

She whirled around again, but stayed where she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben Cartwright** **glanced** over the receipt he had just received for the purchase of feed. Forty three dollars and twenty eight cents. A lot of money, but worth it to keep their prize beef well fed over the winter.

He nodded genially at all he passed, making small talk with an engaging smile on his face as he made his way to the station to see what was keeping his eldest son.

He suddenly stopped, surprised, as he witnessed his eldest son hit violently across the face by a small, beautiful woman who currently looked like an enraged kitten. He hurried across the street to investigate, tucking the receipt in his vest pocket.

"Adam! Adam what in the world is going on?" He made his way to his son's side, and hesitated slightly before laying a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright Miss?"

He was surprised when she turned her glare towards him, shrugging off his hand.

"And who, if I may ask, are you?"

Adam crossed his arms defiantly, interrupting before Ben could have a chance to answer.

"Pa, I haven't done anything to her, I don't even know the girl beyond her name."

Ben glared sternly at his son, who took the hint and shut up; and then he turned his glance back to the girl.

"Miss, my name is Ben Cartwright; I'm the unfortunate father of this impertinent pup. You'll have to forgive him for any wrong doing, I'm sure I raised him well enough to not have intentionally done anything to offend."

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, I'm _sure_ you did your best." She replied sarcastically. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I really do have a train to catch." She stood expectantly, awaiting their condemning last words, ready to flee at the next insulting blunder.

"Miss, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I seem to have offended you, and I don't even know your name." Ben put up a hand to stop her, but refrained from touching her again.

Doctor Martin hesitantly came up behind the two other men, an embarrassed and apologetic look on his face. He spoke rather timidly, looking like a scolded child as he did so.

"Miss Cassidy, please forgive my disbelief, but you must admit, a woman doctor is quite unorthodox, and it surprised me. I would appreciate your assistance in my clinic."

Ben's jaw dropped for a fraction of a second, but he recovered with amazing speed.

"Yes, at least please don't leave with such an impression of Virginia city as I'm sure you must have."

Cassidy looked at them, her features visibly relaxing and she sighed, about to speak, but she stopped at a sudden cry. Suddenly alert she glanced around them, and, locating the child who had made the cry and was now sitting on the boardwalk and sobbing, she turned back to Adam, pressing a coin into his hand.

"Quickly, get an apple from the grocer across the street and bring it to me please. I'll be over there." She pointed to the sobbing child and then rushed towards him, falling to her knees next to him. Martin and Ben followed close behind her, and Adam had no choice but to comply with her order.

He bought the apple quickly, laughing politely when the grocer asked him with a wink if he was having a snack before his supper, and then made his way to where his pa and both doctors where. He then handed the apple to the woman, who was sitting on the board walk with her arm around the sobbing boy.

"What the matter Darling?" She asked softly, her face filled with maternal concern.

The boy hiccupped and then held up his index finger. Blood dripped from a small cut on the end, and he explained in halted, childish English that he had caught it on the boardwalk.

"Oh dear, that does look like it stings terribly. But lucky for you I came along to patch you right up."

She opened her black leather bag and pulled out a cotton ball and a small brown bottle. She removed the lid and pressed the cotton to the rim of the bottle, and shook slightly.

"Is this'n gonna hur' much miz?" The young boy's lisp made her smile, and she shook her head.

"It'll sting a little, that's all. But you're a brave little soldier aren't you; you can handle it, right?"

The boy shook his head negatively, and she laughed.

"Well, you're braver than ever for admitting that. How about I give you this apple to bite on when it hurts?" She held it up, offering it to him.

The boy nodded his approval and took the apple.

Martin tapped on her shoulder, and she glanced up at him.

"What exactly are you going to put on that wound?" his voice held suspicion.

"Surely you have antibiotics in your clinic Doctor. I can't imagine you could be _that_ behind in medical treatments."

Her answer was curt and sarcastic, and she ignored his indignant sputter and turned back to the boy.

"Now bite down on that apple while I swab this wound with a little bit of disinfectant to keep out bad germs. It'll hurt just a little."

She swabbed the wound with the cotton, and the boy bit down hard on the apple, a single tear rolling down his dirt streaked face. She quickly capped the bottle, wrapped the wound with a little bit of cotton gauze and paper tape, and then wrapped the dirty cotton ball in a paper bag to dispose of later.

"All done Sweetheart. What's your name?"

The boy looked up at her, his eyes a big as saucers.

"You're all done already? My name is Thomas… you don't want your apple back, do you?" He looked innocently at her, clutching the treat in his dirty little hands.

Cassidy laughed.

"No Thomas, you can keep that for being such a brave boy. Why don't you run on and play now, but be careful so the bandage doesn't slip."

The boy darted off, and Cassidy stood up, brushing the dust from her skirt. She looked at her audience, whom she'd all but forgotten while taking care of the boy's finger. They looked at her with an awe filled gaze, and she smiled, smoothing her rebellious hair back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joseph Cartwright** **headed** out of the trading post, where he had been purchasing hardware and tools, among which was a hammer to replace the one who's head had fallen off while he had been mending a neighbors fence.

He turned the corner to the main street, nearly running into his older brother. He opened his mouth to rebuke his brother for not watching where he was standing, but his words caught in his throat at the site of the lovely young woman who stood not three feet away.

"Heeello, Adam, where did you have this beautiful thing squirreled away?" He took her hand and brought it to his lips, true to the Cartwright style.

"Joseph Cartwright, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss…?"

"Little Joe…" Adam's eyebrow twitched and he pressed his fingers to his temples in an irritated fashion.

Cassidy's eyes narrowed to a glare, but then her face suddenly relaxed, and she closed her eyes, withdrawing her hand while taking a deep breath. Suddenly she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, and then started to laugh infectiously.

Adam, slightly startled, too saw humor in the situation and laughed with her. Ben joined, and then the doctor; leaving Little Joe standing there looking confused, his face slightly flushed.

"What's so funny?"

Cassidy wiped her eyes, and turned to Adam, a pleasant smile on her face, still chuckling.

"Well Mr. Cartwright, if you would be so kind as to show me where I might find the hotel? I'd better get my things unpacked if I'm to stay."

Adam grinned and nodded.

"It would be a pleasure."

Ben smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I'm afraid I still don't know your name, but I would like to invite you to dinner on the Ponderosa to make up for whatever misdeeds we've committed. I can send one of my boys to pick you up with the carriage around six if you'd like."

Cassidy nodded, and smiled.

"I think I would, thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

She gave her farewells and then allowed Adam to escort her to her hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine Cassidy** **hung** the last of her clothing in the small hotel closet and shut the door with a sigh. Today had been a trying day, starting with the taunts of the men on the train and following through with the unacceptance from the inhabitants of Virginia City. The one good point in it all was the satisfaction she got from the men's awed expressions at her handling of the poor little injured boy.

She wondered what sort of things would come up during her dinner with the Cartwright's, whose attitudes of incredulity had been even worse than she had anticipated.

While true that she expected some initial mistrust, she had hoped that her credentials would make it easier to accept a woman doctor. Of course, the dean failing to specify her gender in the warning telegram hadn't helped much.

She glanced at the large clock standing on the mantle of the fireplace in her room. Four thirty. She sighed. A whole hour and a half to wait and she had already bathed, dressed, and made herself up. She was ready to go _now_.

"A walk might help pass the time… I'd get to know the town a bit better while I'm at it."

Her habit of speaking aloud to herself was how she had talked herself into medical school, and once she audibly told herself to do something, there was no turning back.

"I think I will…"

She pulled her cloak from the closet, the sun was setting, and it was getting a little bit cooler outside. The autumn breezes were picking up, and a chill seeped into her room.

On her way out, she stopped at the front desk and asked to have a fire laid in her room. The clerk agreed to send someone to do so at 7:15, and she went out.

She walked slowly along the boardwalk, reveling in the fresh breeze, feeling so close to the earth. She felt a little excited, not as though looking forward to something, although she was, but rather like she knew a secret that no one else did.

She found herself at the train station, the now deserted platform bringing back the scene that had played out earlier.

It seemed rather humorous now as she reflected on it, but not terribly so, as the memory was far too fresh. Her reminiscing was interrupted by the sounds of a horse, which reminded her of her own horse in the stables, and planted a seed of an idea in her mind.

She decided to act on it, and walked in the general direction of the sounds. Sure enough the public stable stood there, the stable hands just finishing up their work for the day.

"Howdy Ma'am." One of the stable boys tipped his hat, and she nodded in greeting.

"I'd like to inquire about my horse, it should be here. Registered under the name of Christine Cassidy."

"Yessum, she's here. Ah-lay-thee-uh?" His attempt to pronounce the horses name made her smile, and she hid it behind a small cough.

"That's Ahl-thay-ah. Althea. Yes, that's her; I don't suppose I could take her for a ride?"

"Ah reckon ya can Ma'am, but if ya bring 'er in after six o-clock, then yu'll have to put 'er away yourself. I don't s'pose yu'll be needin a saddle now, would ya?

"I believe so, my saddle was packed in my trunk, and it hasn't arrived yet. There was a mix up with my luggage, you see, and my trunk was sent on a different train."

"Ah reckon." The boy tiredly hauled out a western saddle and saddled the mare.

"Just be sure to stick this in that there box when yu'r done, and it'll be jes fine."

"Thank you boys. I hope you gentlemen have a good evening." She smiled and mounted up; glad she had picked one of her dresses that had been designed for riding western saddles.

"Ah reckon." The boy tipped his hat again, and she rode away, following the directions she had been given to the Ponderosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam Cartwright leaned** against the fence he'd been mending. The sunlight was fading fast, and the work was less than half finished, and he had to get at least that much done before he cleaned up and headed out to retrieve their dinner guest.

He grumbled a bit to himself, although good naturedly, as it was in actuality his brother's work that he was doing; Little Joe had found some creative and sneaky way to talk Adam into letting him off early so that he could gussy up before the lady guest came to dinner.

He looked up at the sound of an approaching horse, and let out a low whistle at the sight that met his eyes. Christine Cassidy sat regally atop a dappled mare, which trotted casually towards him.

She came towards him with the setting sun behind her, causing her to look angelic, even with her raven black halo of hair, which, he noted, was no longer in it's functional bun, but a soft braid wrapped around her head with loose curls falling out in a gracefully windswept look.

She reined her horse in a few feet from where he was working and smiled.

"Why, Mr. Cartwright, delighted to see you again. My you cowboys sure work awfully late." She dismounted and held her reins loosely as she walked towards where he was working.

She inspected the fence carefully and methodically, and then turned her face towards him and smiled with only the corner of her mouth.

"You cowboys also do exceptional work. I don't suppose you could take a break to show me around the Ponderosa while there's still light?"

Adam grinned, and leaned on the fence, finding himself wishing that she where on the same side as he.

"I was about to call it quits for today anyway. But are you sure you can stand to be so close? I have, after all, been working all day; it doesn't seem to be what a lady like you might consider to be a good time…"

Cassidy shrugged and smiled good naturedly.

"In my line of work I had to get used to much worse. Besides, it's a natural bodily function to perspire while working hard. I am, after all, a doctor."

She smiled and tugged on her horse's reins, and he nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have a horse hidden away here somewhere would you?"

She glanced around and then back at him, and he nodded, and then whistled. His horse came trotting into view, and Adam threw his saddle and blankets over the horses back, securing them quickly.

"Miss Cassidy, this is Sport. Sport, Miss Christine Cassidy." He grinned and made a clicking sound, and Sport nudged forward.

"Miss Cassidy, Sport says he would like to know your lady friend."

Cassidy found herself becoming irritated with Adam Cartwright insistence to call her "Miss" instead of "Doctor", but she refrained from commenting, and instead smiled.

"Well Sport, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, this is Althea."

Althea snorted and took a step forward, shaking her silky mane.

"Althea says she's mighty pleased to meet you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ben Cartwright** **sat** at his desk, a mound of paperwork in front of him. He frowned and scratched his head, biting the end of his pen as he rifled through the endless amount of pages and inwardly groaned, wishing he could trade spots with his eldest son.

"Joseph, isn't Adam almost done with that fence? It's about time he started to town." Ben stood from his desk, swiping the papers into a drawer with one clean sweep.

"Here he comes now Pa… but Miss Cassidy is already with him, they're both on horseback."

Ben paused and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well then, I hope you're ready to entertain a beautiful young woman for about an hour." He grinned at his youngest.

"Am I ever not ready Pa? Say, why don't you call Hoss and I'll go take care of Miss Cassidy's horse." Joe grinned and parted the curtains again to take another look.

"I've got a better idea Joseph, why don't you go get Hoss, I'll go have Adam come in and get cleaned up, _and_ I'll take care of Miss Cassidy's horse and show her the animals while I'm at it."

"Aw Pa…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine Cassidy** **reined** to a stop in front of the large house that the Cartwright's called "home". She dismounted without waiting for an offer of assistance and drew her horse with her as she stepped forward, an awed look on her face.

"It's beautiful! What a lovely house. I'm sure it's even more amazing inside, isn't it."

She turned to Adam, finding him gazing intently at her.

"Yes, very beautiful…"

She felt a blush creeping up her neck, her heart rate increasing rapidly, and she forced herself to calm down, turning back towards the house. She heard Adam dismount beside her, but refused to let herself look at him again for fear of losing her tight control of her expression.

"Miss Cassidy, what a pleasant surprise, we didn't expect you for a while now."

Ben Cartwright came towards her, a welcome smile on his face. He offered to take care of her horse and she accepted, surrendering the reins. Ben gave the horse a quick appraisal, and grinned.

"She's a fine mare. Where did you pick this little gem up?"

He stroked the mare's silky mane and rubbed her nose affectionately.

"My father bought her for me a few years ago. I kept insisting that I would be independent, especially with my own transportation, but I suppose, as they say 'once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl.'"

Ben laughed and nodded.

"I suppose so. Adam, why don't you go on in and get cleaned up, Little Joe and Hoss will entertain our guest until dinner."

Adam nodded agreeably and handed his reins to his father, and Cassidy accompanied Ben to the stables with their horses.

As soon as he had stepped in the door Adam was assaulted by a Little Joe and a big Hoss.

"What's she like?" "What'd you talk about?" "Is she nice as she seems?" "Did ya kiss her?" "Did he do what?" "I just asked if he kissed her is all."

Adam grinned secretively.

"You boys will never know anything if you just keep talking. Are you ever going to come up for air?"

Both of the younger brothers grinned, and silenced, waiting expectantly for an answer. Adam yawned and stretched slowly, then rubbed his head.

"I think I'd better go get that bath in before dinner."

He started up to his room, and Joe and Hoss let out a collective groan.

"Come on Adam, just answer the questions."

"Nah, I don't think I will. I don't kiss and tell."

Adam grinned and winked, and disappeared up the stairs.

Christine entered a few minutes later, Ben right behind her. Her warm scent fairly enveloped the room with its femininity, and Joe and Hoss glanced at each other with growing concern for the fragile state of every one of the male Cartwright's hearts.

"-that was how I taught my youngest to take care of his horse. He was really good about it after he had to go through that. Oh, Joe, Hoss, there you are. Joe, you didn't get formally introduced to Miss Cassidy, so I'll-"

"I'll introduce myself, if that's alright Mr. Cartwright."

Ben looked a bit surprised, but smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly alright."

"I'm Doctor Christine Renee Cassidy, you must be Joseph, you're father was telling embarrassing stories about you-" she grinned at Joe and he gave a wry grin and a dry laugh "and you absolutely have to be Eric. A pleasure to meet you boys."

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine."

Joe grinned and gathered her hand in his, intending to kiss it, but she simply shook his hand, and then retrieved it. Hoss too stuck out his hand to be shaken.

"Pleased to meet you to Dr Cassidy, and boy if you aren't as pretty as Adam and Little Joe said you was. Please call me Hoss though, I barely remembered that my own name was Eric."

Hoss grinned boyishly and shook her hand heartily.

"Why Hoss, I do believe you are the first and only one to call me by my professional title since I arrived in Nevada. Thank you."

She grinned her first entirely sincere smile, her eyes lighting up, the corners crinkling, and her countenance fairly radiating. Joe caught his breath, and then smiled flirtatiously.

"If everyone knew calling you Doc would make you smile like that then the world would be a much brighter place."

She demurred sweetly, and then asked tactfully to be shown the house, and was eagerly escorted by cunning Little Joe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Joseph Cartwright** **was** smitten. He'd never met someone so charmingly intelligent, so gracious, so lovely, and so evasive.

He'd rarely let a woman get by without even looking with his flirtatious charm, but this girl… she was an entirely new species of woman, one he'd never encountered before, and he'd have to try his darndest to win her over.

She stood at his side now, admiring the view of the ranch from the veranda. Both of them leaned against the rail, Hoss stood on the other side of her chattering on about random things, occasionally dropping "Adam points" as Joe liked to called them.

He tried to mentally communicate the image of his firmly planting his foot in the side of Hoss' head, but apparently Hoss wasn't getting the signal. Finally he managed to get the two of them separated, sending Hoss in to check on dinner, as the boy was always eager for food.

He turned towards the house and leaned back against the post.

"Well. It seems that I'm finally out of things to say. I've never had such a hard time talking to a woman before."

Joe chuckled, and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, and Cassidy smiled at him, although her smile was a bit reserved.

"Well Joseph, you must know that nothing could come of the two of us anyways."

She stared thoughtfully at the ground, running her hand lightly along the wooden rail.

"Because of Adam, right?" Joe crossed his arms and scowled.

"He may have met you first, but I'm not about to let Adam beat me out in this one. I've never met a woman like you before, and I'm not going to let him take this away from me."

He said the words strongly, with conviction, although not with anger, and crossed his arms, turning back to the scenery.

Cassidy gaped at him momentarily, slightly shocked at his outburst. An indignant blush crept up her face and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"For your edification, Mr. Cartwright, I do not withdraw from your advances because of some silly attraction to your brother. I have my career to consider. Besides, don't you think you're being just a little foolish? You haven't known me for more than a few hours.

"And one more thing, I am not a prize in some little game. _I_ will choose who _I_ want, if and when I ever decide I need someone. So you can take your romantic notions and stuff them, Joseph Cartwright."

She whirled towards the house and came face to face with a stunned Adam. He wore a clean, attractive suit and string tie, and carried his hat in his hand.

"I uh, just came out to tell you that dinner is ready. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

He stood awkwardly fingering the brim of his hat. Cassidy blushed; embarrassed that he had overheard, but quickly composed herself, placing a hand on her forehead as restraining her own thoughts.

"You are not, thank you Mr. Cartwright."

She walked quickly past him, and was greeted by Hoss, who showed her the table.

Joe stood rooted to his place on the porch, his arms still crossed, staring rather belligerently at his brother. Adam leaned on the door post, observing him.

"What did you say to rile her up so much Joe?"

Joe shrugged, a rather disdaining action.

"What do you care, Brother?"

"Well, I'm going to go in and eat. You can stay out here if you want."

Adam shrugged as well, although not nearly as meaningfully as Joe's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine Cassidy** **sat** rather nervously at Hoss' right. She noticed that the place opposite her was vacant, and felt the tense silence coming from Adam's end of the table.

"Adam, where in the world is Little Joe? He was looking forward to eating with Miss Cassidy." Ben Cartwright's eyebrow lifted inquiringly.

"He's coming Pa."

Almost at that moment, the front door opened and Joe stepped through, his typical flirtatious, relaxed smile in place. Only Cassidy seemed to notice the determined look in his eyes, and she averted her gaze to the table cloth.

"Why there you are Joseph. What on earth took you so long? Well, never mind, sit down and lets eat."

Ben gave the blessing over the food, and they started filling their plates.

"So Dr Cassidy, how long do you intend on stayin'?"

Hoss eagerly launched the conversation while stuffing half of a roll into his mouth.

Cassidy grinned out another of her sincere smiles, the kind she had given to Hoss and only to Hoss for the entire evening.

"Why, you aren't hungry by any chance are you Hoss?"

He grinned around his mouthful and nodded.

"I'm always hungry Doc."

"Well, I'm thinking on staying for a couple of months, but it depends entirely on what kind of clientele I get.

"I'm hoping that I'll get enough patients to keep me financially stable here for a few months, but not many people seem to be able to accept my femininity."

"That's a dern shame Doc, I don't think I'd mind having a lady doctor in town. It'd be useful to have two docs."

Hoss shoveled a heaping spoonful of potatoes into his mouth, then spoke around them.

"Ain't that right Adam? Virginia City sure could use a couple more docs."

Adam nodded agreeably.

"We do. But I wonder if you'll last long enough to make use of Miss Cassidy's services with that kind of eating."

Hoss blushed and wiped some gravy off of his chin.

"Ya can't blame me, I'm just a growin' boy."

Cassidy, Adam and Ben joined each other in a round of laughter, during which Cassidy glanced across the table. Joe sat staring moonily across the table at her, a silly grin on his face, and he ignored his plate, pushing the food around with his fork.

"Ain't that the truth." Ben Cartwright chuckled and then turned to Joe.

"Well then Joseph, why don't you see Miss Cassidy here home tonight? Joseph?"

Joe's head jerked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh, sure Pa."

"Joseph, is something wrong? You feeling okay?"

Concern rang in Ben Cartwright's voice.

"Yeah I'm okay Pa, just… preoccupied. I'm not really hungry, that's all."

"Why Little Joe, when you were little you were as voracious as Hoss always is."

Adam grinned and gestured towards the middle brother, who was busily piling food onto his now empty plate.

"Well I ain't little anymore."

Joe's remark had a biting tone and he shoved his plate away from him.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and Cassidy too laid her silverware on the edge of her plate.

"Mr. Cartwright, thank you for an excellent dinner. Give my compliments to the chef."

Ben looked at her with a surprise.

"Why, you don't have to go now do you Miss Cassidy?"

He rose with her, as did Adam and Hoss, and a reluctant Little Joe.

"I'm afraid I do, I want to get started early tomorrow getting to know Dr Martin's practice."

She stepped next to Joe and looped her arm through his, giving a small tug towards the door.

"Thank you so much for a pleasant evening, I hope we can do it again sometime."


	12. Chapter 12

**Adam Cartwright** **reclined** across the sofa, stretching from one end to the other, his feet sticking off the end. He pulled on his tie to loosen it and then positioned his arms under his head comfortably.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his body relaxing, but he couldn't bring his mind to obey the order to cease its frantic, scrambled thoughts.

He gave up and sat up, running his hand through his thick black hair, and glancing over at where his father sat behind his desk.

"So, what did you think?"

Ben Cartwright glanced up from the papers he was reading - he had retrieved them from the desk drawer - and cocked his head questioningly.

"What did I think of what Son?"

"Miss Cassidy. Little Joe. The whole evening I guess."

Ben Cartwright returned his attention to the paper in his hand.

"It went well, as things go."

Adam sighed, feeling frustrated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He grumbled, and then swung his feet off the couch, standing, and headed for the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to bed Pa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Adam."


	13. Chapter 13

**Joseph Cartwright** **gave** a sigh of relief at the site of the hotel and reined in his horse. They where only about a block away, but he needed to stop and collect himself.

Cassidy reined in next to him, silently; in fact hardly a word had exchanged between them since they had mounted up. Joe made a clicking sound, and his horse resumed its pace. They stopped again upon reaching the stable where Cassidy dismounted.

They silently made their way back towards the hotel, both walking, Joe leading his own horse as they walked. They had just reached the building when Cassidy turned suddenly towards him.

"Mr. Cartwright. I hate to say this, but you are being very childish about this. If you were really in love with me, then you would accept the fact that I cannot jeopardize my career with any sort of relationship at the moment."

She turned away from him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I understand that Miss Cassidy. I… don't think I'm upset over that."

Joe blushed and stared at the ground, an irritated expression on his face.

"I was… just… embarrassed… Because you're right, I was acting immaturely."

Cassidy turned towards him, a look of surprise on her face.

"Why Joe Cartwright. I didn't expect you to actually admit it. I must admit that I do admire you for having the courage to do so, most men don't."

She smiled kindly, and took his hand, shaking it warmly.

"Thank you for seeing me back Mr. Cartwright. I look forward to meeting your family again."

Joe's flirtatious grin returned, and he held onto her hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it.

"The pleasure was most certainly mine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine Cassidy** **rubbed** her aching back. She had just finished moving her heavy trunk up to the vacant apartment above Martin's clinic; which he had so graciously rented to her for a very low price.

She stretched her aching limbs and stared out the dust covered window into the busy street. She noticed Ben Cartwright across the street, talking to one of the locals; she couldn't remember which one this was though.

She hadn't seen any of the Cartwright's in almost a week, since she had had dinner with them, and the sight was welcome, as they were just about the only people that she could recognize in town.

Cassidy quickly hurried down the stairs, hopping down two at a time in an unladylike fashion, but not really caring how she looked at the moment.

She paused at a mirror that was at the bottom of the steps and tidied her appearance, ignoring the fly-away hair that never did obey, and rubbing dirt off her face with a clean handkerchief.

Cassidy then continued out to the front at a brisk pace. She suddenly and rather randomly decided that she would take a ride; the doctor was not busy and would most likely not have need of her for a while, but she would clear her decision with him before leaving.

She returned Ben's wave from across the street, and then hurried down the boardwalk in search of the doctor; finding him in front of the train station.

Martin saw her approaching and held up a hand to detain her. He glanced around hesitantly, as though unsure of whether he really wanted to say what he was about to.

"Miss Cassidy. I'm sorry to have to leave you at such a time when your practice is still so unstable, but I have a meeting to attend in Chicago, and the man I usually call to take over for me has not yet arrived…I would need you to stay in my clinic for the day if something should happen, my replacement should be arriving soon."

"Dr Martin, I do believe I can handle things on my own, no need to call for reinforcements."

Cassidy shrugged, a good natured look on her face, masking the irritation she felt. The doctor cast an apologetic look to her.

"I simply meant that you aren't as established around here as he is, and-"

"I know what you meant, but it seems to me that you and your masculine ego will never give me the chance to be established here. Very well, I'll hold down the fort."

She whirled on her heel and marched away, ignoring the Dr's sputtering objections, and headed back to the clinic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ben Cartwright** **still** stood across from the clinic as Cassidy approached, and he waved her over, a genial smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright, wonderful to see you again. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. My boys have been wondering when you'll join us for dinner again."

"I would love to do that soon."

Cassidy smiled congenially and nodded.

"Well how about tonight?"

The deep voice came from behind her, and she turned slightly, although not visibly startled. Adam stood behind her, his mischievous grin in place. He gathered her hand and brought it to his lips before she could protest.

"We'd love to have you. Please join us."

She nodded, tactfully reclaiming her hand, and smiled politely.

"That would be very pleasant; but I would need to leave some way to contact me at the clinic. Dr Martin left this afternoon, and I'm the only doctor in town for now."

"Of course; well, why don't I send one of my boys to come for you at six o'clock? Or… should we make it five?"

Ben grinned, recalling her early arrival at the last dinner event.

She nodded with a laugh.

"Five o'clock would be wonderful."

"Good, I'll send Hoss to pick you up - unless of course you would rather ride out."


	16. Chapter 16

"**Well, Miss Cassidy, **it's been quite a pleasure working with you."

Jacoby grinned and shook her hand and then quickly exited, herding his children along with him. Cassidy smiled weakly. It had been a trying month, the tension between her and the residents only relieved by the frequent invitations from the Cartwright's.

They had seen her to dances and picnics, and had shared many meals with her, for which she was very grateful, considering her financial condition; but the citizens of Virginia City still remained un-accepting of her skills.

It was true that, as now, they brought her some business, but per usual, it was small problems like cuts, bruises and scrapes. Even in Doc Martin's absences she gained nothing; his replacement, though a relative stranger to the city, got the main business simply because he was male.

It was quite upsetting to her, but Cassidy could not protest. It was the people's choice in whom they put their trust.

She checked her watch, a beautiful gold pocket watch, with the image of a doe and her fawn etched into the casing. It was quarter to four; she had been invited to a party at five, and was to be escorted by Adam Cartwright. She smoothed her hair and wondered absently what she would wear.

She turned the sign on the door to let any other possible clients know where to find Doc Martin and then hurried up the stairs to her room. She quickly bathed and made herself up, then pulled the dress she had selected from her closet.

It was a lovely hunter green dress made of imported Chinese silk. Small glass beads adorned the wide, white cuffs and lacey collar, and trailed down the bodice and skirt. There were no buttons found on the dress, but the closure was tight lacing on the back, to tie at the waist and neck; the same lacing was at the cuffs.

It had been a gift from her father when she finished school before becoming a doctor, the last gift she had received from him in person, and she'd never found an occasion to wear it, and to tell the truth was a little wary of wearing it.

She pulled the dress over her head and settled into it, immediately finding the problem with the dress. She couldn't tighten the laces adequately to keep the dress on her figure; it was obviously meant to be worn with assistance.

She tugged lightly, for fear of tearing the dress, and gained no ground with the laces, as they loosened as soon as she tried to tie them. She struggled with it for a few minutes, and then decided she would finish dressing before attempting to fight the lacings again.

She had just begun to struggle with them again when a knock sounded at her door. She jumped, losing her grip on the laces again.

"Who is it?"

"It's Adam, ready to go Cassidy?"

Cassidy quickly grabbed her dressing gown and tugged it over her shoulders, and then opened the door.

"Um… I'm… having some trouble." She blushed lightly. "You wouldn't mind helping me with something?"

Adam stepped in and nodded warily, and she dropped the dressing gown on her bed and turned so that he could reach the lacing. She self-consciously giggled and smoothed her hair nervously.

"I don't suppose it's… appropriate… to have you help me with my dress, but if I were left to it myself I don't think I would ever be ready."

She sucked in a breath as she felt a tug and the bodice of her dress tightened considerably. It was tied within a matter of seconds, and Adam grinned and offered her his arm.

"It'll be our secret."

She laughed and took his arm and they made their way down stairs to the awaiting carriage, where sat the other Cartwright's with their respective escorts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christine Cassidy found** herself seated across from Joe, who was bringing one of the local girls, and next to him was Ben, who was escorting Louis Renelle, a lovely young widow. Hoss had no escort, and sat next to Adam.

Joe kept his gaze on her, making her feel slightly comfortable, although he answered everything directed at him with humorous remarks. Cassidy discovered that his girl was Jeanine Lariday, who was new to Virginia City and was staying with Ms Renelle.

"That is quite a dress, Miss Cassidy. Where ever did you get it? It's absolutely fantastic, I've never seen anything like it."

Cassidy smiled at Jeanine's enthusiastic exclamation, and tactfully returned the compliment.

"My father gave it to me when I finished school. That was ages ago. But what about yours? It also is quite unique. The color is so flattering on you, it accents your eyes beautifully."

The girl blushed, obviously pleased, and glanced at Joe to see if he'd noticed her eyes. He nodded at her and grinned, but made no comment. It was enough to suit her, and she smiled and leaned back against the seat.

"I've never seen a dress with beading like that." Louis spoke up, smiling genially.

"Yes, the design the beads form is the embroidery pattern my mother used on her wedding dress, and she patterned it herself. My father told me it was made in Paris, but I never believed him. About anything. He was always saying silly things, trying to make me fall for them." Cassidy traced a row of beads with her finger and smiled.

"It must have been a beautiful gown, your mother's wedding dress, if it looked even half anything like this one."

Adam spoke quietly, his warm tone causing her to feel something that she was very uncomfortable about feeling. She demurred quietly.

"Oh no, my mother's dress was far more lovely than this one. This is just a simple copy of it, in different colors."

"Well, as they say, it's the girl who makes the dress." Adam grinned, and Joe also chimed in.

"And boy, have you ever made that dress."


	18. Chapter 18

**Adam Cartwright mingled.** The party was well underway; he had been there for a few hours already. He had asked Cassidy to dance with him four times, and four times she'd declined, albeit tactfully.

He finally just decided to take her around the room and introduce her to some of his friends who he was fairly sure had not the pleasure of her acquaintance. She gained many compliments on her dress, and many requests to dance, but she refused them all. Eventually they found themselves at the refreshments table, quite by themselves.

"Don't you dance, Miss Cassidy?"

Adam poured a glass of punch for her, awaiting an answer. She nodded with a smile.

"I do, Mr. Cartwright. I've been waiting for Hoss to ask me, but it looks like he's smitten with that young thing in the corner over there."

She sighed comically.

"I suppose I shall never dance if I keep waiting on him."

Adam chuckled, and then bowed deeply, which caused her to giggle.

"Allow me, my lady, to take place in his absence."

She smiled and took his arm, allowing him to sweep her off to the dance floor.

They waltzed several dances, being cut in on many times, before stopping to rest in the garden outside the open double French doors.

The sky was clear and spattered with stars, the only illumination out doors was the lamp near the door and a few small garden lamps; the rest of the lights were hidden by foliage.

Cassidy stood with her back to the door, the lighting from within casting a glow around her and hiding her soft features in a dark shadow.

They walked along the path through the garden, the lights fading in the background as they progressed along the path. Cassidy occasionally stopped to exclaim over some extraordinary species of flora, but other then that they where silent.

The path suddenly disappeared into a large clear area, in the center of which stood a beautiful, weathered gazebo, adorned with wreaths of candle light, but unoccupied.

Adam's gaze gained a mischievous glint, and he gathered her hand in his and tugged her in the direction of the building. She resisted, but he persisted, and she relented, following him towards the gazebo.

She stepped inside and tugged her hand away, leaning on the rail and staring out at the garden, conscious of his presence, and feeling rather uncomfortably drawn to him. She shivered as she felt his gaze on her, simply admiring her as the candle light cast flirtatious shadows across her hair and face.

She felt her pulse speed as he stepped towards her, capturing her in his arms and gently drawing her to him, and she broke the silence with one halting word.

"No."

She retreated from him and turned away, placing her hands on the rail. She realized she was quivering like a frightened bird, and shook her head, trying to clear the disastrous feelings that she didn't want to feel.

"Adam, I can't. I can't jeopardize my career. I thought… I thought you understood-"

She stopped abruptly, jumping slightly when Adam slammed his fist into the rail, causing the glass holding the candle to rattle.

"Damn it Christine, can't you just stop thinking of yourself as a doctor for one moment? I haven't promised or asked anything that would jeopardize your career in any way. Why can't you just accept the fact that you are a woman?"

"You're asking me to compromise my career, and I cannot, no- will not consider it."

She felt unbidden tears well up, and fought against the knot in her throat.

"I will not allow myself to-" She swallowed and brushed the dewy mist from her eyes "To feel- to experience these things that you insist is natural for a woman. Simply because it is.

"I am a doctor, and I will not allow anything to come between me and my career."

She spun and walked with force nonchalance back towards the house.

"I would thank you to escort me home now, if you would, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam caught up to her and gently grasped her arm, turning her to face him. Tears clung to her eyelashes and she sniffled quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"You're only lying to yourself Christine. You can't help but feel emotions. You're a human being. Now" He sighed and let go of her "I would be honored to escort you home, let me go tell Pa first."


	19. Chapter 19

**Christine Cassidy** **found** herself again at the train station, handing a small bag to the porter as a small crowd gathered around her. Doc Martin stepped towards her, a genial smile on his face, and she returned it with a rather fake smile of her own.

"I'll be back soon, I know I just returned, but these things are unpredictable."

He shook her hand heartily, and then hesitated a bit before stepping onto the platform.

"As last time, I will have someone come fill in for me, until then… do your best."

Her smile instantly chilled, and she whirled away, quickly leaving the station as the Doctor's friends gathered around him to wish him goodbye.

She was angry, that he'd patronized her in such a way, and then had the audacity to insult her. Not only that, but he had made her miss her ride. She had meant to take Althea out but it was apparent that that was not an option for today.

She glared at the sky as fat drops of rain started to fall around her. She felt tears well up at the injustice of the world, and rubbed her eyes, stalking to her new office for a day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Adam swung into** his saddle, pulling his jacket closed to ward off the cold rain that had started as a sprinkle but increased into a raging downpour, and he strapped his rifle to the side of his saddle. Joe mounted his own horse nearby, and the two trotted over to where Ben and Hoss sat waiting on their mounts.

It had been two weeks since Adam had last seen Christine Cassidy, and now he was praying for her safety.

"You boys remember the plan?" Ben spoke in a hushed tone, interrupting his silent plea.

At their nod, he continued.

"Hoss is with me, Adam, you and Little Joe ride together. _Stay together_, I can't stress that enough. There's safety in numbers. And look before you leap. Sergeant Miles is going to be out with his posse, and I don't want anyone accidentally shooting anyone else."

They all nodded and both teams separated.

They rode in silence, albeit quickly, not wanting to alert any hostile parties of their approach, until Joe broke the silence with soft conversation.

"You think we'll find them Adam?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded, keeping a close eye on the ground for any clue of any sort of passage.

"Think we'll get medals for subduing a bunch of dangerous murderers?"

Adam rolled his eyes, his expression growing serious.

"If we find them we get the others. They're gonna be too many and too dangerous for us to take them alone."

Joe's expression too hardened into a serious scowl, and he surveyed the plains around them. His eyes widened slightly as a thought struck him. His voice raised as he spoke the question.

"You don't think Christine is out riding today do you? She always goes riding on-"

Adam silenced him with a sharp command for quiet, and he lowered his voice, glancing around franticly to see if they caught attention.

"But aren't you worried about her Adam? We should look for her, if she's out here there's no telling what those men might do to her if they caught her."

Adam took a sharp breath, willing himself to calm down.

"She'll be safe. We're going to do what we've been sent out to do, and if we come across her, we'll send her back to the ranch. But only if she happens across our path. Until then, we will look for the bandits only."

He took another deep breath and then suddenly stiffened as he noticed several voices nearby, coming from the other side of a ridge. The voices were foreign to him. He drew his gun and Joe followed suit, both dismounting, leaving their horses.

They walked cautiously to the edge, and peered over.

"Adam it's them!" Joe whispered franticly.

"I know it, I can see them. Mount up and go get Pa. Move it!"

"But Pa said-"

"Never mind, someone has to keep and eye on them. I can handle it, go!"

The whispering ceased as Joe decided better to act than try to reason with his stubborn brother, and sprinted to his horse, keeping low to the ground and out of sight. He mounted and turned, nudging his horse into and gallop away.

Cochise jumped and whinnied at the command to move, and suddenly Adam was on his feet and running to his own horse as gunshots exploded around them.

"Get out of here Joe! Go!"

Adam jumped onto his mount and spurred him forward into a gallop, riding away from Joe, trying to keep the bandit's attention on him.

He saw them franticly mounting their own horses and charging up the ridge, pistols drawn, ready to kill. He fired a few shots into the fray, but only injured one man before he was forced to pull away from the ridge.

He jerked his horse around to face his pursuers, nearly causing the animal to fall under him; and shot, hitting his target, and noticed two of the bandit's break away and attempt to follow Joe. He raced after them, narrowing the gap between him and his enemies, fear for his brother overtaking rational thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Joseph Cartwright rode** hard and fast. He could hear the gunshots whiz past him as they narrowly missed. He chanced a glance behind him and noticed his brother coming close behind his pursuers, and he spurred his horse on.

He quickly came across his father and the military posse, and reigned to a stop, all of them dismounting and drawing their weapons. They ducked behind brush and rocks, and were ready to fire, but Ben stopped them with a yell.

"My son is out there! If you shoot you're liable to hit him!"

"If we don't shoot, _they're_ liable to hit him!"

Sergeant Miles shouted back, taking aim and firing.

"No! Adam!"

The impact threw the eldest son sideways from his saddle, and he convulsed as another bullet sliced into him.

"Adam!"

Joe jumped from his hiding place and sprinted to his brother, narrowly avoiding the bullets himself.

He ignored the frantic shouts of his father and the other men as he dragged his brother to safety, and the took out his gun and began shooting.

Miles ducked and ran over to Adam and Joe, shooting and hitting the ground alternately. He dropped to his knees before even coming to a full stop, and carefully cut Adam's jacket away from his arm.

Blood and water soaked into the mud and Adam's jeans from the wounds in his arm and leg.

"Thank God it wasn't my bullet. Thank God."

The posse rushed forward, having subdued the bandits, and gathered them to bring them in- the ones left alive, anyways; and Ben ran towards his son with Hoss right behind him, a stricken look on his face.

"Joe! Go get the Doc. Hurry! Miles… It wasn't your bullet, but it could've been. What part of 'Don't shoot' didn't you understand? Ugh… never mind that now. Hoss, ride to the house and fetch some blankets and tarp. Go boys!"

He knelt next to his son, cutting away his shirt sleeve and tossing it aside, and then cutting away a pant leg where the second bullet had hit, a few inches above his knee.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cassidy gently patted** the woman's hand as she struggled to deliver her baby. The woman bit her lip, grunting with exertion, but otherwise was silent.

Suddenly the wail of a newborn baby pierced the air, and Cassidy relaxed, grinning as she held the child, tying off the umbilical and allowing the woman's husband to cut it. She gently washed and clothed the child and then handed him to his father, smiling at the proud father.

"Here he is Mr. Jacoby, your new son."

"He sure is a fine boy. Thank you so much Doc, you've been so great."

Jacoby grinned from ear to ear as he cradled the infant.

"He sure is fine."

A pounding on the door and muffled shouts interrupted the crooning of the father and he jumped, obviously startled.

"No, I'll get it Jacoby, you sit and admire your son a little longer."

Cassidy rushed to the door and jerked it open, shocked to find a drenched and bedraggled Joe Cartwright standing in the rain. He panted, obviously having run from where his horse stood.

He grabbed her hand, and she braced herself on the door post, instinctively pulling away from the cold rain.

"Cassidy! Hurry, you gotta hurry! Adam-"

He breathed heavy, unable to finish the sentence, choking as tears ran down his face.

Instantly Cassidy was in action. She rushed inside and packed her bag hurriedly, leaving no explanation with the new parents but giving a terse "bed rest and hot tea for the next few days". She jerked the door open and then shut it gently behind her, running alongside Joe to his horse, not bothering to take the time to get her own.

"Where is he? What happened?"

She pulled herself up behind him, clutching her black bag and pulling at her already soaked clothing. Joe didn't answer, but urged Cochise into a gallop.

Fear clutched at Cassidy as she tightened her grip on Joe, the wind whipping her hair into her eyes, rain pelting her exposed skin.

The ride was quick, but to both Cassidy and Joe it seemed to take ages to reach to place where Adam lay, now arranged under a tarp in an attempt to create a slightly less wet area for her to work. Blankets where draped over his shivering body, and blood mingled with the drops of rain still clinging to his skin poured down his arm in a sluggish stream of dirty red liquid.

Cassidy nearly fell off the horse as she dismounted, tearing her skirt, nearly tripping again as she gained her footing. She picked up her soaked skirts to a nigh indecent level, and ran as fast as she could towards the injured man.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ben Cartwright quickly **emptied his gun, dumping all but one bullet into the dirt; this he handed to Cassidy. Adam was conscious, but barely, and the pain of the wounds dulling all other senses. Cassidy fumbled for the bullet and dropped it, and then ignored it as she quickly pulled a leather wallet from her bag, removing from it a razor sharp scalpal.

"Nevermind the bullet just yet, I've got to get his clothes out of my way."

She sliced through the pant leg, stripping it back to reveal the wound, and did the same with his shirt, blood staining her bare hands. She laid the leather wallet flat and set across it her tools, and then paused to gently force Adam's mouth open, pushing her thin wrist between his teeth for lack of any other clean object.

"Adam, I want you to bite when it hurts, alright? I won't take no for an answer."

He jerked his head away with a pained groan, and tried to lift his arms to push her away, but she motioned for Little Joe to hold his arms, and he complied.

"Adam! Listen to me. You have got to bite. Damn it, stop thinking of me as a woman and think of me as a doctor for just one minute. Adam!"

She practically screamed the words, tears clouding her vision only to be rinsed away by the hard rain.

"I can't have you die on me here."

She pressed her wrist to his mouth again, and then began extracting the bullets, her wrist throbbing as he bit hard into her flesh when the pain hit him. The operation took few minutes before the slugs were removed and tossed aside, and the wounds stitched and bandaged. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, and Hoss wrapped a slightly dry blanket around his brother before lifting him into the military wagon that had arrived for him, Cassidy climbing up beside him.

Adam stirred and his eyes cracked open, a hazy, disoriented expression in them, but he smiled up at her, his voice raspy and pained.

"Am I gonna live Doc?"

Cassidy broke into a grin, tears welling up and streaking down her face. She grasped his hand in hers and held it comfortingly to her chest.

"Yes Adam, hopefully you will live for a very long time to come.


	24. Chapter 24

**Adam Cartwright stood **on the platform, his expression stoic, but his eyes clouded with greif.

"Why are you leaving Christine?"

He whispered the words to her, his voice quivering slightly as she smiled gently at him, her voice soft.

"You knew I was going to leave Adam. I told you that nothing could come of us-" Her lip trembled and she broke off, taking a deep breath before resuming.

"I cannot stay Adam. I have a promising career ahead of me in Chicago."

Adam leaned forward, grasping her hand and pulling her towards him as his family observed from several feet away, wide smiles hiding their own grief at their loss of such a woman.

"Christine-" Adam's voice was husky as he lowered his head toward her, but she pushed him away, retreating a step.

"No Adam, I've told you before, I can't risk such emotional-"

"Damn it Christine!"

Though Adam's voice was still quiet, Christine could hear his anger and confusion in his tone.

"You told me once to stop thinking of you as a woman and to think of you as a doctor, and I did it. But damn it, for once why don't you stop thinking of yourself as a doctor and think of yourself as a woman!"

He roughly wrapped his arms around her and jerked her body towards his, holding her tightly to him, their bodies conforming before she could respond. He pressed his cheek to hers, and she hesitantly responded, drawing her hands around him and holding him. He raised his head to look her in the eyes for a second before touching his lips gently to hers, and she returned to soft kiss for several seconds before pulling her lips away.

"Just this once." She murmured softly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck for an instant as the whistle sounded and steam puffed out from the wheels with a loud hissing sound.

Cassidy hurriedly released him and stepped back up onto the steps as the train started to slowly pull forward, and climbed to the end of the car.

"Good bye Adam. I won't forget. I-"

Her words were lost as the whistle sounded again, but she grinned, tears streaking down her face as she waved her farewell to the friends she had made during her short stay in Virginia city, repeating her promised quietly to herself as they disappeared from view.

"I will never again forget that I am a doctor, but a woman first, Adam Cartwright."


	25. Chapter 25

**Adam stood staring **at the shrinking figure standing at the rear of the train as it disappeared from view, jumping slightly as Little Joe slapped his shoulder with a grin, the young miss Jeanine Lariday on his arm.

"Well Adam, I could sum up the whole summer in one sentence. She came, she stole our hearts, she broke them, she fled. Luckily for me though I spring back awful fast."

He grinned at the girl on his arm and she blushed with a pleased grin of her own, and Adam too grinned.

"Well come on Little Joe, you still have an awful lot of work to do today, time to get to it."

"What? But I finished my-"

"Do you mean to tell me that you aren't gonna make good on your promise after you saddled me with that entire fence to mend earlier this summer?"

Adam's expression was mocking as he grinned at his little brother who flushed and mumbled something about "Had in mind to make it up to you... later..." and then he laughed as they joined their father who stood making small talk to Doc Martin, who had also been to see Cassidy off.

"Don't you agree that Joe has work to do Pa?" Adam raised his eyebrow questioningly at their father, who looked up from his conversation with a bemused expression.

"I certainly do."

Little Joe groaned.

"Aw Pa...."


End file.
